


Like Fathers, Like Son (Yevgeny Milkovich Is A Horrible Criminal)

by joidianne4eva



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Homophobic Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2615696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joidianne4eva/pseuds/joidianne4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lenny rubbed at his temples as he glanced at the kid currently trying to disappear into the seat beside Mickey. “Ian’s going to kill both of you,” he sighed but Mickey just smirked because they both knew that Gallagher wasn’t going to do shit to him…he might ground Yev until he was thirty though. </p><p>Yev’s eyes darted from Mickey to Lenny, “Can’t we call and tell him it’s a mix up or something?”</p><p>Mickey scoffed. “Fuck that shit, kid, he’s probably already on his way.”</p><p>Yev sunk further into his chair at that and Mickey snorted at his son’s sulking. </p><p>The kid had the balls to bust out a window, and mouth-off to a cop but mention Ian and he showed belly faster than a stray dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Fathers, Like Son (Yevgeny Milkovich Is A Horrible Criminal)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mellow_Yellow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellow_Yellow/gifts).



> Massive thanks to Idealuk for beta'ing and improving this!
> 
> This is part of the Gallavich Gift exchange, I tried to include as many on the prompts as I could but I failed at the smut.

Mickey cast a gimlet eye around the police station. Nothing much had changed since he’d last been here and Mickey slumped in his seat, tapping his fingers against the desk in front of him in a way that had his cuffs rattling. The officer at said desk glowered at him, but Mickey just smirked, because the guy had already ruined his fucking night. There wasn’t a chance in hell that Mickey was going to make this ass-wipe’s night any easier, especially not when he was stuck with a fucking rookie cop.

“Milkovich, what the hell are you doing in here?” a familiar voice called, dragging Mickey’s attention from the cop, he was currently trying to stare down.

Mickey tilted his head just enough to meet the police chief’s eyes, grinning when Lenny glared at him, “Your rookie here caught me on a B-&-E,” Mickey responded glibly.

The officer in question puffed himself up like a rooster and Mickey snorted when the Lenny’s glare transferred from Mickey to him.

“I caught him and his accomplice before they could do anything other than smash the window down at the M&G Garage,” the officer piped up, and, when Lenny’s gaze swung back to him Mickey schooled his expression into something less guilty.

“I tried to tell the dumbass what was goin’ on but this one here deserved a night in a cell,” he paused to gesture at Yev, who was trying to become one with his chair, “…so I figured I’d just go along with the whole thing, you know?” Mickey explained as he propped his feet on the desk, ignoring the officer’s squawking. “Plus your secretary’s already called Ian, no use in doing shit now, is there?”

Lenny rubbed at his temples as he glanced at the kid currently trying to disappear into the seat beside Mickey. “Ian’s going to kill both of you,” he sighed but Mickey just smirked because they both knew that Gallagher wasn’t going to do shit to him…he might ground Yev until he was thirty though.

Yev’s eyes darted from Mickey to Lenny, “Can’t we call and tell him it’s a mix up or something?”

Mickey scoffed. “Fuck that shit, kid, he’s probably already on his way.”

Yev sunk further into his chair at that and Mickey snorted at his son’s sulking.

The kid had the balls to bust out a window, and mouth-off to a cop but mention Ian and he showed belly faster than a stray dog.

The officer, whose name Mickey had yet to learn, eyed them both with disgust, “If you two think some big shot lawyer is going to get you off on this charge then you’re dead wrong,” he warned, and, if Mickey’s hands weren’t cuffed, he probably would have slapped Yev when the kid snickered.

“He’s gonna’ get him off alright,” Lenny added in sotto voce, and Mickey flushed as he glowered at the man, but the chief was already walking towards his office. “Call me when Ian gets here,” he called back to them.

The other officer frowned after the chief before turning his glower back on Mickey but Mickey just grinned.

*O*

To say that Ian Gallagher wasn’t in a good mood was like saying that the sun wasn’t in the sky. Basically, it was a blatant lie, and Ian wasn’t above shoving his boot down the throat of anyone he caught telling said lie.

“’Take the fucking promotion,’… ‘It’ll be fun’ they said. ‘Fun’ my fucking ass,” Ian muttered as he stomped towards the police station. He hadn’t even had time to change which had gotten him more than a few strange looks when he stepped out of his car.

Sighing to himself, he shoved the doors open, his eyes scanning the place, before they landed on the receptionist, who straightened when Ian approached the desk, his eyes flickering to the insignia on Ian’s uniform.

“How can I help you, Major?” the man asked nervously.

Ian sighed again, “I’m looking for a person about this high,” he gestured to his chest, “Dark hair, bad attitude. Might’ve come in here with a kid, got some pretty interesting tattoos. I’d give you a name but I’m not sure what he told your officers,” Ian finished. He hoped that Mickey had been his usual memorable self or tonight was going to be long as hell.

“You mean the knuckle tattoos?” the guy asked and Ian’s brow hiked. “We’ve had pretty slow night so it stood out.”

“What name did he give this time?” Ian inquired and the receptionist glanced down at his files.

“Milkovich,” he finally responded and Ian rolled his eyes so hard his head hurt.

“Could you tell Mr Milkovich that his husband’s here to bail his short-ass out of whatever he’s done this time?”

The receptionist nodded and slipped around the desk into the bull pen, a few minutes later he returned, with another officer trailing behind him.

“Officer Randal is in charge of the case, sir,” he informed Ian, waving the officer forward.

The man’s eyes flickered over Ian’s uniform before he gestured for Ian to follow him.

“I didn’t think Milkovich would hire an army lawyer,” the man noted, and Ian’s lips ticked up to the side, but he didn’t say a word as he followed the man to where Mickey and Yev were sitting. “If you wait here, Major, I’ll go get the chief,” he added but Ian’s attention was already on the two idiots he called family.

Mickey leered up at him. “Man, have I told you that you look hot as fuck in that get up?”

Ian just narrowed his eyes, ignoring the flare of heat in his gut because he knew exactly how much Mickey liked his uniform. “What did you two do?”

Mickey shrugged, “Your kid decided that it would be a good idea to bust a window, and try to climb back into the garage after he locked the keys in there.”

Ian’s eyes flickered to Yev’s at that and the kid flushed.

“It seemed like a cool idea at first,” Yev offered up.

“And it’s gonna seem even cooler when the money for that window comes out of your allowance,” Ian responded.

“But, Dad…,” Yev whined, his lips pushing out into a pout that only a ten year old could manage without looking ridiculous.

Ian cast a glare at him before focusing on Mickey, “That still doesn’t explain why you’re locked up, _dear._ ”The title had Mickey glowering at him but Ian just kept staring at him until the smaller man dropped his eyes to his hands.

Mickey shrugged again, “The dumb cop might have caught me trying to haul Yev’s scrawny ass back out the window and we might have mouthed off a bit.”

Ian shook his head and finally slumped into the free seat by Mickey’s side, “You two want to kill me, that’s it, isn’t it?”

“Can’t kill you yet, Gallagher, where’d I get my nookie supply from?” Mickey teased, grinning even wider when Yev gagged, but before he could really get into making a show off it, the officer was back with Lenny.

The older man eyed Ian, “You sure you want them back?” he asked and Ian snorted, as he rubbed a hand across his face.

“Don’t tempt me,” he sighed, ignoring Mickey’s huff of amusement as he turned to the other officer. “So, what are they being charged with?”

The man frowned at them, “B-&-E, and ‘Disturbing The Peace’… there was a lot of homophobic language thrown around as well.”

Ian turned so he could glower at Mickey. “… _Seriously_?”

“He was acting like a little fag,” Mickey muttered, and Ian rolled his eyes.

“The garage’s owner isn’t gonna press charges,” Ian told the officer but the man just glared at him, unwavering.

“If you’re thinking of intimidating a witness…” he sneered, his eyes dropping to Mickey’s tattoos and Ian was so fucking done with this entire day.

Straightening in his seat, he narrowed his eyes at the man, “Look, I’ve just spent the last twenty four hours trying to make sure the ‘cherries’ assigned to my team didn’t make a run for it while my back was turned. I haven’t slept in a proper bed for forty eight hours, so I haven’t had sex for longer than I want to think, because, every evening I _do_ go home, I’m too fucking tired to get it up. So, trust me, that when I speak, you should probably shut-the-fuck up, and listen,” Ian growled, making sure that he had the man’s full attention. “My husband and I own the M&G garage, the very same husband you just implied would intimidate a witness, and I get that those tattoos make him look like a tiny thug, but this is Southside. You don’t get by in this neighborhood without a few battle scars. That kid over there, the one who busted the window, just happens to be our son, so that’s how I know that there won’t be any charges, and I apologize for Mickey’s mouth but seeing as he’s who I miss fucking in our bed, I’m pretty sure that we can let this one slide…” Ian paused here, glancing at Lenny for confirmation and was rewarded with a nod. “Now, are there any other charges you want to press?”

The officer shook his head and Ian nodded in acknowledgment, ignoring the way the man was gaping at him.

“Hot damn, Gallagher,” Mickey whispered and Ian shot him a look that had him shutting back up. Mickey was pretty well acquainted with that look…It was Ian’s ‘If you ever want my dick again, shut up now, Mick’ look. It didn’t usually work, but Ian hadn’t been joking about that dry spell, so he wasn’t surprised when Mickey backed down immediately.

“Now, if that’s everything, I’d like to say sorry again for the mix-up,” Ian finished as he stood, watching until the officer stepped forward to take the cuffs off Mickey and Yev.

“Yo, I probably shouldn’t have called you a fag. That was messed up of me,” Mickey offered up when the officer stepped back.

“Next time, just explain what’s happening without getting in people’s faces,” the man responded, and Ian could see that it was on the tip of Mickey’s tongue to tell the guy to go fuck himself, so he corralled the two other members of his household with a last wave at Lenny and led them out of the station.

*O*

Mickey tried not to smirk as he slid into the car, but, from the glower that Ian was settling on him, he could guess that he’d probably failed.

“Don’t you fucking smile at me, you’re both in so much fucking trouble,” Ian muttered.

This time, Mickey didn’t even try to keep the smirk back, “What’re you gonna do, Gallagher, spank me? You really hated that the last time we tried it,” Mickey taunted him.

The heated look that Ian shot him made Mickey shiver but before he could really react Ian was turning to Yev, “You’re grounded for two weeks. School, home, and the garage, nowhere else, do you get me?”

“Dad come on, Pops started it,” Yev wheedled and Mickey glared at the snitch he’d apparently been raising as his kid.

“Yev, you can either be grounded for _two weeks,_ and I’ll pay for the repairs, or you’re going without an allowance for the next _month_ but you won’t be grounded,” Ian offered up, and Mickey eyed Yev as the kid thought it over.

“Grounded,” Yev decided and Mickey snorted because, if there was one thing Yev wasn’t willing to part with, it was his cash. “But what about Pops?” Yev piped up.

“If I’d known you’d be such a mouthy shit I’d have left you back at the station,” Mickey muttered.

“Don’t you worry, kid, your Pops gonna get what’s coming to him,” Ian responded and Mickey leered at the redhead.

“Ewww!” Yev exclaimed from behind them. “You’re talking about _sex_ aren’t you? That’s just nasty!”

“Only if it’s done right,” Mickey responded over the sound of the car’s engine kicking into life and Yev’s horrified mutterings were drowned out as they sped down the road.


End file.
